


それは誤解ではない

by shiorei



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ジェイトレ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiorei/pseuds/shiorei
Summary: Jade误会Trey对自己有好感然而。。。
Relationships: Jade Leech/Trey Clover
Kudos: 11





	それは誤解ではない

距离营业前的半个小时，ジェイド和アズール进行着最后的核算和清理。ジェイド手上的玻璃杯被擦得发亮，不沾一点指纹的玻璃杯整齐地摆放在矮脚桌上，若有所思的ジェイド细细地擦完最后一个杯子，叫住了准备离开的アズール。

「アズール，我有个问题。」

「怎么了？」

难得ジェイド一脸深刻地叫住自己，アズール也放下了打算做的工作，坐回原来的位置，耐心等ジェイド的发问。

「我觉得トレイさん、很可能喜欢我。」

「谁？」

「トレイさん。」

「喜欢谁？？？？」

「当然是我啊！」

ジェイド气愤地看着アズール，怎么突然这个狡猾爱哭的小章鱼突然就跟听不懂人话似的，对话里从头到尾就没出现过第三个人的名字，怎么还能误会是听错呢？

「那应该是你错觉，再说，你对トレイさん出手的话，リドルさん很可能冲着我们暴走，所以请你把没必要的假想收回去。」アズール冷静地分析了一下ジェイド的话，考虑到那可是ハーツラビュル的副寮长，基本上除了给宿舍的后辈们做甜点，就是陪在リドル身边的处理杂务外，基本都不招惹其他寮的人的トレイ。

アズール更是大大的否定了ジェイド的发言了。

「那就奇怪了，每次我张开嘴笑，トレイさん都会对着我脸红呢。也是，毕竟アズール人品不够好，大家都不会主动对你露出善意的笑容呢，真是可惜呢。」坏心的笑容下露出了锐利的牙齿，嘲笑着アズール和自己的区别，坏心眼地报复着アズール刚才的话。

「ジェイド、你对你自己的定位到底有什么错误的认识。我可是充满了慈悲地为刻苦的同学们实现他们小小的愿望，你的话，不捉弄他们，那些小鱼就该感恩戴德了。」アズール扭曲着笑容满脸自信地回击着ジェイド的嘲笑。三个人从小到大都是认识的，还不知道肚子里的坏水到底藏着什么小心思吗。

「讨厌啦，我只是真心想‘帮助’他们。请不要绕开问题好吗，我现在是在讨论トレイさん。」ジェイド拉回了话题让アズール不要听都不听就在那里发表感受。

「トレイさん是不是看到别的才脸红啊，而且你们海鳝都这么不检点的吗，随随便便就跟同学求爱了？我还以为这种事会先发生在Floyd身上，而不是你呢。」アズール没记错的话，他们兄弟俩求爱的方式就是张开嘴，所以来到陆地上虽然会张嘴笑，但也不至于像海里真正求爱的海鳝那样，连深喉都展现出来。

「我已经对着トレイさん笑了好几次了，而且每次嘴巴张开点，他就不自然脸红到有点想躲开的意思。恐怕他是早就知道我们求爱的习性了，还误会了我吧。」ジェイド苦恼地想起前几次和トレイ的见面，聊得好好的，只是自己笑一下，就乱了トレイ的心，害他脸红起来，导致话题中断的同时トレイ也急匆匆地跑回去温室里。

「你没求爱的打算，你张开嘴干嘛，太可怕了。啊…可怜的トレイさん就这么被凶恶的人鱼玩弄着少男心。」アズール强行装出一副痛心疾首的样子，眼角一滴晶莹的泪珠用力地表现出他对トレイ的同情，没哭个几秒又反过来警告起ジェイド。

「捉弄人也有个限度，我可不想我未来的客人或者合作伙伴因为你一时贪玩，跟我的关系也变得尴尬。虽然我不觉得哪里有根据可以证明トレイさん喜欢你，但你自己好好加油吧，看看要躲开还是讲明白让对方死心。」  
アズール的忠告ジェイド自然听在耳里，他也没打算把自己和前辈的关系弄得那么僵硬，毕竟自己也不讨厌他。

**

从那天之后，ジェイド开始有意无意地增加自己与トレイ的见面几率。

温室一起培养植物，施肥，洒水，再到吃トレイ亲手准备的派。

说到トレイ做的派。

不论是草莓还是，苹果，每一样食材都像被施了魔法一样，带出了原本风味上再增添了让人愉悦的口感，更没有想到连蘑菇做出来的派都能如水果派那样美味。

酥脆的派皮和被黄油黑椒炒制过的蘑菇融合在一起，让ジェイド再一次爱上山的臻惠，嘴巴里交响着美味的乐曲，恨不得按着一直吵着说要丢掉这些蘑菇的Floyd吃上一口，他肯定会爱死这个味道吧。

同时，ジェイド又不舍得将这一份蘑菇派分享给至亲的兄弟，美味得让人想独占这一份滋味。

「实在是太厉害了トレイさん，你到底用了什么魔法才能做得这么好吃？」ジェイド每一口都感动得几乎要掉泪。

「没有魔法啦，虽然做的过程有用魔法来帮忙调和，调味还是我自己来的。」トレイ被ジェイド夸张的表情弄得蛮不好意思的，只要觉得好吃，他就满足了，毕竟トレイ对自己的厨艺还是有一定的自信。

ジェイド享受着トレイ的料理，眼角的余光发现トレイ的视线一直看着自己的嘴巴，几乎藏不住的视线就这么直勾勾地焦距在ジェイド的嘴唇上。若有所思的擦去了嘴角的碎屑，把最后一口派吞进肚子里，舒服地喝上一口红茶，呼了一口气。

「トレイさん，您是不是有什么话想跟我说呢？」

ジェイド直接抛出问题，从刚才的视线来判断，ジェイド觉得答案已经八九不离十了。

「呃、？没有啊。」

トレイ紧张地挪开了视线，开始收拾起桌上的餐具，却被ジェイド捏住的手腕。尽管是人鱼，可身体是身高190的男性躯体，身高的差距摆在那里，力气的差距自然不是トレイ能想象到的。

手腕被捏得生疼，トレイ想甩掉ジェイド的手又甩不掉，被突然站起来的ジェイド圈在了椅子上，尴尬地直视着对自己动粗的人鱼又无法抵抗。

「トレイさん就不要掩饰了，我知道您一直盯着我的嘴巴看，是有什么这么让你在意的吗？」

「呃……我没有、」

「那这样呢？」

ジェイド张开了嘴巴，凶狠尖锐的牙齿暴露在トレイ的面前，刚刚还有些生气的トレイ立刻愣住了，直直地盯着ジェイド的嘴巴，仿佛被施展了定身咒，无法解开。

「我……其实、一直都……」

脸上的温度逐渐上升，皮肤肉眼可见地变红了，吞吞吐吐的トレイ失去了以往的从容，ジェイド更确信了自己的推算。

「嗯，请说，トレイさん。」

「一直都想给你刷牙。」

「诶？」

感觉耳边突然一阵耳鸣，ジェイド好像没听到トレイ说了什么，但是又请清楚楚地听到每一个字，根本就没有耳鸣——

「果然不行吧！还是太过分了是吧……我自己也知道这有点过了，毕竟不是家人，突然被提出刷牙的要求肯定会觉得不舒服吧？」

トレイ紧张地改口，生怕ジェイド会因为自己荒唐的要求而暴怒，理论上来说的确不算很怕ジェイド个人，但如果是他的兄弟再加上アズール一起上来找麻烦，トレイ可不敢保证自己能全身而退。

「ジェイド？」

トレイ的声音清晰地传到了ジェイド的耳里，只是一直以来，ジェイド都理所当然地觉得トレイ是对自己抱有好感才会屡次对自己产生那种暧昧的反应。然而现实，トレイ只是对他的牙齿感兴趣……这实在是有够丢人的。

绝对不能告诉アズール。

ジェイド觉得自己死都要把这个秘密藏在肚子里，就算是Floyd，也不可以告诉他。

转念间，ジェイド松开了トレイ的手腕，手掌贴着胸口，毕恭毕敬地答应了トレイ的要求。

「那当然没问题，只希望トレイさん不要被吓到了。」

「真的可以吗！」

完全没想到这般无礼的要求被答应了，トレイ喜出望外地跟上了ジェイド的脚步，第一次来到オクタヴィネル，走廊的风景就足够トレイ惊叹了，没想到能这么顺利地走入アズール心腹的双子里其中一人的房间。  
一切都发展得很快，脑袋还没消化完那些景色，就进入了ジェイド的房间。

安静地坐在椅子上等候ジェイド，看着他从洗漱间里拿出了漱口杯和牙刷，トレイ好奇地看向了牙刷，从形状上来说跟普通人类用的没什么区别。

「我要怎么做才好？」

「你坐沙发就行了，失礼了。」

トレイ正对着ジェイド面前坐下来，略高的椅子减少了他们之间的身高差，修长的双腿被无意识地夹到了ジェイド的双腿中，几乎是脸贴脸的距离甚至可以感受到对方的体温。而トレイ的注意力全部集中在ジェイド的口腔里，根本没考虑到姿势的问题。

温暖的手掌轻轻示意让ジェイド张开嘴巴，牙刷上的细毛摩擦过牙齿的表面，温柔的动作呵护着脆弱的牙龈，细细地刷过一遍。

トレイ眼里的兴奋让ジェイド不自觉更张开自己的嘴巴。

「好、好了！」

トレイ看着ジェイド漱口后急匆匆地想要拉开距离。

「唔！」

修长的手指用力地扯近前辈的脸颊，毫不犹豫地堵住了对方的嘴唇。

微微眯着的眼睛看着前辈红润起来的脸，人鱼更是被鼓动了。柔软且细长的舌头模仿着トレイ刷牙时的动作，口腔里淡淡的薄荷味从人鱼的口中转移到人类的口腔里，微凉的滋味冲击着人类的感官。湿软的舌头细致地舔舐着牙龈，口腔几乎被搜刮了一遍，从粉嫩的牙龈到坚硬的牙齿，都被蛇一般柔软的物体舔过。

突入到喉咙内的舌尖轻刮着小舌头，窒息般的错觉让トレイ下意识紧抓着ジェイド上臂的衣服，深喉的感觉仿佛溺水了一般，没有水，却同样让人无法呼吸。深入到喉咙内的舌头进进出出地动作令トレイ无法停止颤抖，用尽力气抓住了对方的手臂，恨不得要把自己的掌印刻在人鱼的上臂，也不见ジェイド有松开的打算。

「ジェイ、！！」

好不容易抓住的机会，再一次被ジェイド抢走。

缺氧的感觉让大脑混乱成一坨软浆，无法去思考，只有身体清晰地传达着它们的感受，上颚被轻轻地摩擦着，痒痒的感觉卸掉了トレイ的力气，不停发抖是身躯一次次想要推开缠着自己的人鱼，又一次次被对方的深吻折磨到没有力气。

几乎是人类两倍长的舌头紧紧地裹住了トレイ的舌头，稍稍用力地拉扯着，又狠狠地吮吸着，任由对方摆弄。本该在对方嘴里的薄荷香气充斥着他整个口腔，原本的吐息也被完全混合了，分不清你我，唾液更是疯狂地溢出逼迫着トレイ吞掉一边又一边，才能阻止口水从嘴里流出来那丢脸的反应。

只是一个吻，恨不得夺走トレイ所有的感官。

直到人鱼满足了，那细长的舌头才离开了人类的口腔。

新鲜的空气大口大口地被吸入到鼻腔里，久久无法平复的呼吸让トレイ死死地抓着ジェイド的衣服。供氧不够充足的大脑还处于恍惚的状态，明明在陆地，却快要溺水了。

「失礼了，我还以为是我误会トレイさん，结果您果然是知道我们求爱的习性呢。」

ジェイド托着トレイ的手臂让他把身体的重量都放到自己身上，满脸通红的前辈实在是刺激着肆虐心让ジェイド恨不得再来一次，可是拉近了点距离，就立刻被挡住了嘴巴。

「不要开玩笑了ジェイド、我一开始只是好奇……」

「好奇我的牙齿吗？可是之后那几次，您都对我张开嘴的动作产生反应呢。」

「ジェイド、」

「一开始我还以为是您喜欢我，才这么在意您的一举一动，结果你只是对我的牙齿感兴趣。然而、从刚才的反应我就可以确信了。トレイさん，我张开嘴巴的时候您紧张了，甚至脸红了。」

ジェイド强迫着トレイ正视自己。

「您这样，让我很难不误会您这是接受了我的求爱呢。」

脸上的欢喜根本藏不住，ジェイド直率地表达着自己的兴奋，发亮的眼睛直视着トレイ，看着对方蜜糖色的眼睛里还有些许的泪水，他就控制不住，恨不得连トレイ的眼珠也亲一遍。

「好、好吧，我是看你对着我张开好几次嘴巴后，才去查了下资料，发现了那是求爱的方式……但是要说清楚，我一开始的确是很好奇的你的牙齿。」

トレイ抵着强行凑到面前的美丽脸庞，生怕再体验一次人鱼级别的深吻，笑眯眯的ジェイド没有强迫トレイ，只是不客气地搂住了前辈的腰，强行锁着トレイ的腿。

「トレイさん太过分了，居然玩弄我这颗真挚的心。」

欲泣的模样，完全欺骗不了トレイ。

「嗯，真挚听起来跟你不太契合呢。而且，你一开始不是出于好玩才整天对着我张开嘴巴吗。」

挑起了单边的眉毛坏笑着的トレイ完全戳爆了ジェイド一开始的小心思。

「被您看出来了，但我的确比想象中更喜欢您呢。或者说、从一开始就是我先对您感兴趣，我没发现自己对您的喜爱，已经到了不自觉张开嘴巴的地步了。」

「嗯、恩恩，不要再说了。」

トレイ挡住了凑到眼前来的美丽脸蛋，突如其来的正式告白让トレイ无法克制地脸红了少许，更不容说对着ジェイド的脸。人鱼不论是变成人还是原本的姿态，魅惑人的能力都那么厉害。更重要的是那个被トレイ自己刷过牙的嘴，立刻就‘回报’了他，怎么想都有点疯狂。

「为了不被トレイ桑误会我以后是闲着没事张开嘴，只能让トレイ桑再检查一下您刷过牙的这个嘴巴是不是在真心求爱了！」

「喂喂！ジェイド、！」

**

「说起来，ジェイド到底为什么会觉得是前辈喜欢他，而不是他喜欢前辈呢。再说了，他不喜欢大可以用极端的方法赶走呢。」

「谁知道呢？」

「明显一开始在意的人就是他自己呢，ジェイド也有迟钝的时候呢。」

「アズール笑得好坏哦~」

END


End file.
